


You Are In Love

by simpletumbleweedfarmer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Song: You Are In Love (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletumbleweedfarmer/pseuds/simpletumbleweedfarmer
Summary: Scully needs hard proof for believing in aliens, but when it comes to her love for Mulder, she can hear it in the silence. The tiniest gestures are enough.Inspired by the Taylor Swift song.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

_ One look, dark room _

_ Meant just for you _

_ Time moved too fast _

_ You played it back _

_ Buttons on a coat _

_ Light-hearted joke _

_ No proof not much _

_ But you saw enough _

__

The room is dark, lit only by the flickering of a projector as Skinner explains some new Bureau regulations and budget cuts to the roomful of agents. 

Scully never minds these sorts of meetings. After all, she's a rule follower; she likes knowing the rules.

She glances over at Mulder, who’s bouncing his leg, fiddling with the buttons on his suit jacket, and Scully can almost feel the anxiety seeping off of him.

It shouldn’t really surprise her. Mulder was really never big on following protocol.  _ It’s something more though _ , she realizes as he fiddles with his coat buttons.

He’s worried about the X-Files.

Skinner will keep him from his life’s work, from finding his sister. The Assistant Director might be rooting for them behind closed doors, but budget cuts are budget cuts.

She could see the logic in cutting the X-Files first.

“Mulder,” she whispers in the dark. 

He looks up from his hands, his eyes meeting hers.

For a second, they’re filled with uncertainty and anxiety. 

The second he realizes that it’s her staring back, he softens. 

It takes just a look in a dark room. A look just meant for him, and he melts. 

Scully can literally see his shoulders relax, and she smiles slightly.

“It’s okay,” she whispers. 

He’s still playing with his suit buttons, and she reaches over, takes his hand in hers, and slips her fingers into his, giving his hand a squeeze.

_ I’m here, and nothing is going to take this from us. _

__

That’s what the hand squeeze means.

“I think you just saved the buttons on my jacket,” Mulder whispers wryly, shifting in his seat so he’s closer to her ear.

She smiles, but tries to hide it. “I won’t let you near anymore buttoned clothing, then.” 

“Trying to take my clothes off now, Miss Scully?”

She turns and looks at him, and he slightly motions to his buttoned-up shirt, and she rolls her eyes, while giving his hand a squeeze.

“You wish.”

He’s teasing her.

He teases her all the time.

Nothing is sacred between them. 

Then why is her heart pounding?

He doesn’t think of her like that.

It’s not proof that he likes her.

She feels him gently rub the back of her hand with his thumb, and she realizes she’s seen enough.

He cares for her.

She doesn’t know if it’s romantic yet, but she leans slightly closer to him anyway.

It's proof enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Small talk, he drives _

_ Coffee at midnight, the light reflects _

_ The chain on your neck _

_ He says look up _

_ And your shoulders brush _

_ No proof, one touch _

_ You felt enough _

“C’mon, everyone has a great first kiss story,” Mulder protests, glancing over at her, before looking back at the road.

“No. Absolutely not. I am not telling you,” she says, trying to sound severe, but the laugh that escapes on the “you” betrays her.

“There’s got to be one. C’mon, just tell me! I told you mine.”

Scully shakes her head at him again, looking over at her partner, while still trying to hide her amusement. “This isn’t exactly normal small talk here, Mulder.” 

“I ask all my partners what their first kiss story was. It’s great small talk.”

“How many partners have you had?” she teases. “Mr. Notoriously Hard to Work With? Mmm?”

Mulder suddenly grows quiet, and the smile fades from his face.

“I didn’t mean it like that-,” Scully starts, realizing her mistake.

“Only one that really mattered,” he cuts in, glancing over at her again. "You're the only one that…"

She feels a lump in her throat, and gives him a smile. “Thanks, Mulder.” 

“I mean it.” He turns back to the road, and t hey're silent for a few minutes. Stillness settles around them, before Mulder breaks it to gesture at a gas station.

“Want some coffee? I know it’s midnight, but we’re going to be driving for a few hours until we get home, and I could really use some.”

“Sure,” Scully agrees, as Mulder pulls into the gas station parking lot and parks next to one of the pumps. 

Scully opens the door and climbs out of the car, massaging the back of her neck until she feels her blood start circulating again.

She watches Mulder start pumping gas and tells him she’ll get the coffee.

He nods, and she walks across the gas station parking lot, before pulling open the door to the convenience store.

_ The only one that mattered. _

__

Where did that come from?

She wasn’t expecting that answer.

Sure, she’d realized that she was Mulder’s longest partnership.

Sure, they’re close.

But... the only one who mattered?

That’s what you’d say to someone you loved.

Someone you were  _ in  _ love with.

She pauses before handing over the money for the coffee, the thought hitting her.

In love.

“Ma’am?” the bored teenage clerk asks, and Scully shakes away her thoughts, apologizing, handing over the cash.

In love.

Mulder.

She picks up the coffee, finishes paying, and walks back to the car.

Mulder’s just finishing paying, and he catches sight of her, a smile spreading across his face.

In love.

Mulder.

With her.

“Thanks, Sculls,” he says, taking the offered coffee. “I guess I owe you one, huh?”

“It’s nothing,” she assures, smiling at him.

She sees Mulder look up suddenly, and he reaches over, grabbing her by the arm. “Scully, look up!”

He pulls her over to his side as something streaks past them in the sky.

Whatever it is, it’s bright, and Scully glances down for a second, catching sight of the light reflecting off the gold chain she always wears.

She doesn’t know why, but that’s something she’ll remember forever.

The light of that thing illuminating the objects around them, bathing them in light, her and Mulder’s shoulders brushing together as he points at it, hardly breathing out, “UFO.” 

Maybe it’s because when the lights go out, when they’re silent again in the seconds after, she can hear it.

It’s not proof. Not firm, unshakeable, Scully-level proof. 

But it’s enough.

He’s in love with her.

She’s in love with him.

True, true, love.

It’s too early, too shaky to say anything.

But as they drive home, she can feel it.

_ You’re in love. _

__

_ True love. _


	3. Chapter 3

_ Morning, his place _

_ Burnt toast, Sunday _

_ You keep his shirt _

_ He keeps his word _

_ And for once you let go _

_ Of your fears and your ghosts _

_ One step, not much, but it said enough _

“Good morning, Scully.”

She opens her eyes, staring up at….herself.

Oh, how she hates those mirrors above his bed.

Why did he ever think that was a good idea?

“How are you feeling?”

She looks over, seeing Mulder sitting on the bed beside her a concerned look etching worry lines in his face. 

“I’ve been better,” she admits.

After being released from the hospital for the flu (of all things), Mulder had insisted she stayed with him.

She’d resisted.

Until her doctor ordered her to have someone stay with her, and she didn't want to worry her mother, so she caved.

She had to admit, Mulder tried very hard. Mulder was very persuasive.

And it was nice having him around.

“I made you breakfast,” he tells her, motioning to the nightstand. “But I burnt the toast a little bit. Sorry.”

She smiles, reaching over for his hand. “Thank you.” 

He squeezes it back, and Scully gently pushes herself up, and Mulder hands her the (slightly) burnt toast.

“Thanks for breakfast. And the shirt. Sorry about last night.”

She doesn’t want to remember throwing up all over his bed last night, all over herself, all over  _ everything, _ in front of him, but she feels like she should acknowledge it. And the fact she’s wearing his favorite Knicks t-shirt.

“Looks better on you than me,” he says, a smile spreading across his face.

She laughs a little bit, which quickly turns into a cough, and she waves her hand at Mulder to signal that she's okay.

“What day is it?” she finally asks after catching her breath.

“Sunday.”

She shuts her eyes, nodding.

“Your mom called last night.”

Her eyes snap open, surprised. "What did you tell her?”

“Nothing. She was looking for you at your place. Told her that you were out of town on a case.” He gives her a smile. “Told you.I kept my word.”

She nods, relieved.

He stands up, taking the now-empty toast plate from her. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Actually-" she stops herself as she realizes what she was going to ask, fearing that it was all just the fever and sickness. 

But she knows, deep in her heart, she knows that it isn’t.

“Yes, Sculls?”

She pauses, not wanting to ask.

She’s scared, if she’s being honest with herself.

Scared of letting him in.

Scared of being seen as weak.

Scared of this not working.

The last guy she’d dated had turned out to be a killer, and she still had the tattoo to remember it.

He was a ghost now, and she had to realize that.

At some point she had to let go.

Let go of her fears, and of her ghosts.

“Would….you stay?”

Mulder smiles, and nods, walking back over to her, and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

.

“Actually, can you…” she trails off, looking up at him, suddenly stopping herself.

It seemed like a big step in their relationship.

One step.

One step towards romance, towards love, towards dates, towards…a future.

A future with both of them in it.

Together.

It’s a step she wants to take.

“Can you hold me?” she finally finishes, reaching over and taking his hand.

He’s silent for a moment, and suddenly, she’s terrified.

Terrified that she’s gone too far, asked too much.

Taken a step she shouldn’t have taken.

And then he smiles, kicks off his shoes, and lays down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, but at the same time, she’s never felt so safe in her life.

She wants to stay like this forever.

It was a big step.

And it was the right one.


	4. Chapter 4

_ You kissed on sidewalks _

_ You fight and you talk _

_ One night he wakes, strange look on his face _

_ Pauses, then says, you're my best friend _

_ And you knew what it was, he is in love _

“Scully, I’m sorry!” Mulder protests, following her into the apartment they now share.

“Mulder, you kissing me on the sidewalk in front of headquarters makes me uncomfortable. I don’t want Skinner to know. I don’t want anyone to know!” She kicks her heels off, dropping her purse by the door.

“You just don’t want anyone to know that you’re dating 'Spooky Mulder'.”

Scully squeezes her eyes shut and hangs her head, feeling as though they’d had this fight a million times already. “Mulder, I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I care about getting taken off the X-Files when Skinner finds out we’re together!”

He doesn’t say anything, and she opens her eyes, watching him walk into the kitchen.

“Mulder, look, I want this to work between us, I’m just more private than you!" she follows him, watching him silently pull out a container of leftovers from the fridge, his face a completely void of emotion. “Are you going to talk to me?”

“I don’t want you to be ashamed of me,” he finally says, as he turns leaning against the counter.

He sets the food down, and finally turns around to face her. She sees the sadness in his eyes as he opens his mouth to speak. "I don't want you to be ashamed of me," he says quietly, trying not to meet her eyes.

“I’m not,” she says, and she means it. “Mulder, I am not ashamed of you. I could never be."

“I know what they call you behind your back. Mrs. Spooky. I understand why you wouldn’t want-“

“Mulder. That’s not it.” She crosses the kitchen floor and cups his face in her hands. “I love you. I love you more than anything. I love working with you. I don’t want to be taken off the X-Files, I want to stay your partner. In life and at work.”

He looks up at her, and she presses a kiss to his lips. “I will never be ashamed of you, Fox Mulder. I promise you.”

He nods, and she brushes back his hair, smiling.

_________________

A few hours later, she stands in the doorway of their bedroom and smiles to herself, realizing he’s already asleep. 

He said he’d wait up for her to finished the reports she was writing.

He passed out instead.

She looks at him, fast asleep, chest rising and falling with his messy hair and his old Knicks t-shirt on.

She would never be ashamed of him.

She loved, and admired him, and she knew she always would.

She laughs softly as she crosses the room, and climbs under the blankets next to him. She reaches up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Scully?” he whispers.

“Mulder, it’s me. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

She sees a peaceful smile spread across his face, and he opens his eyes just enough to focus on her.

“What?” she asks, wondering what that strange look on his face meant.

He pauses, and then sleepily says, “You’re my best friend.”

She looks at him, and she feels like at that moment, she could cry.

Not because he said something wrong, and not because of the fight they had earlier.

No.

Because she knows, truly, beyond a doubt, that he’s in love with her.

Sure, she knew that before.

But it hits her like a lightning bolt at that moment, everything from the look on his face to the way he called her his best friend.

That look on his face?

She knew what it was.

He is in love.

He soon falls back to sleep, trying even then to pull her closer to him. He puts his arm around her waist, and she lays there in the dark for a moment, very softly, whispers "Hey, Mulder?"

“Mmhmm?”

He’s half-asleep, and she isn’t even sure if he hears her, but she whispers, “You’re my best friend, too.”

His response is nothing but pulling her closer to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ And so it goes _

_ You two are dancing in a snow globe, 'round and 'round _

_ And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown _

_ And you understand now _

_ Why they lost their minds and fought the wars _

_ And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words _

__

He’s gone.

She doesn’t know where.

But he’s gone.

She walks into his office, wondering if she’ll ever see him again.

She’s praying everyday she will, but everyday that hope fades just a little bit more.

She sets the cardboard box down on his office chair, looking around the basement office they shared for so many years.

She figures she might as well take some of the more personal stuff out of the office before her new partner takes it over.

She looks at the desk she hasn’t wanted to touch since he was abducted, and her eyes land on a snow globe.

She’d given it to him as a memorial of their first  _ real _ date. After a long, stressful case in Chicago, she’d bought him a snow globe as a keepsake.

She remembered watching the snow swirl around and around, and she remembered dancing with him in the hotel that night, teasing him that he was stepping on her toes.

She loved that night.

She loved that memory.

She takes the snow globe off of his desk and puts it in the box.

She wants that at home.

She starts sorting through papers, pushing the thought of him being gone out of her mind, just pretending she’s organizing his desk like she had done a million times before, the thought of his absence out of her mind. 

Her eyes land on a photo. It sits near his desk lamp, and she'd never really noticed it before.

It was a picture of her.

He had a picture of her.

In his office.

I mean, they had been dating for a while, but there was something so beautifully mundane, so  _ normal  _ about that, that it takes all of her strength to reach over and pick up the photo.

Her cheeks are wet, and the photo blurs in front of her tear-filled eyes.

All her life she’d watched sappy rom-coms, seen couples together, read romances, and she’d never really gotten it.

She’d never really gotten love.

All those characters always fought everything and everyone for love.

When she was younger, she hadn’t really understood it.

She hadn’t understood how special, how beautiful, how tragic it could be.

Why some songwriters spent their entire lives trying to put it into words.

Why some lost their minds and fought wars over it.

But as she looks at that picture, that picture of herself that Mulder had kept on his office desk downtown under the light, she understood.

She’d do anything to get him back.

And one day, she’d get him back.

And they’d be together again.

And for the hundredth time in their relationship, Scully realizes without a doubt that she is in love.

She can hear it in the silence.

He doesn’t even have to be here to tell her.

She can hear it anyway.

She wipes her eyes, gently setting the photo into the box with the snow globe, and silently tells herself for the millionth time that...

_ You are in love. _


End file.
